


Мудрость предков

by fluffy_quill



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 00:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13963260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy_quill/pseuds/fluffy_quill
Summary: — Готов ли ты к посвящению, ученик мой?





	Мудрость предков

Год выдался пустой, голодный. На всем пути не попадалось хороших пастбищ. Луга, еще сезон назад искрившиеся цветами, племя давно миновало. Там скот обглодал все камни, хоть немного поросшие мхом, не оставив людям ни клочка.

Кобылы не доились, жеребцы не желали их крыть. Плохо. Не смертельно, конечно: проводники племени немало знали тайных долин, где найдется сочная трава и можно переждать суровые времена. Не в этом дело.

Просто Нн’ратту не повезло.

— Готов ли ты к посвящению, ученик мой?

— Готов, — решительно тряхнул темными волосами Нн’ратт, оправляя шелковую рубашку. Такие в племени носили лишь шаманы и их ученики: знак отличия, знак ценности, ведь, чтобы собрать нитей от шелковичных червей, племя должно долго оставаться на одном месте, невзирая на невзгоды. Для Каррога, наставника Нн’ратта, собирали два сезона, для самого Нн’ратта — пять.

Отказываться от посвящения он не имел права. Как потом смотреть в глаза соплеменникам?

Наставник скупо, одобрительно кивнул и удалился, не раскрывая, какое испытание выпадет на долю Нн’ратта. И без того несложно догадаться.

В сытые годы, когда вольное племя шшакхов шло куда глаза глядят, сходя с веками вытоптанных дорог, шаманов посвящали неволей. Оставляли ученика где-нибудь, не говоря, когда вернутся, и уходили дальше. Возвращались по-разному: через сезон, через год, через десять лет. Но как бы страшно ни было сидеть на одном месте, боясь отлучиться — вдруг придут, а тебя нет? вдруг не станут ждать и уйдут дальше? — пожалуй, Нн’ратт бы предпочел неволю.

В голодные годы проходили испытание сытостью.

А раз наставник спросил о готовности, его вчерашняя охота была успешной, и посвящение Нн’ратту предстоит уже сегодня.

— Волнуешься? — Ассоша взмахнула ресницами, изогнула стан, всем видом призывая снять волнение в ее объятиях.

— Нет, — соврал Нн’ратт, аккуратно ее огибая и направляясь к центру стойбища. Не любил самоуверенных женщин и не хотел отвлекаться перед посвящением. Вот после и Ассоша сойдет, если никто лучше не проявит интереса.

В степи темнело резко. Только что Нн’ратт принимал поздравления от родичей, заметивших, как он задумчив, и вот уже все племя замолчало, а вождь зажег у своего шатра первый ритуальный костер.

Их было всего пять в этот раз: больше хвороста выделить не могли, как потом еду готовить? Но Нн'ратт предпочел бы полную темноту. Вопреки традициям, зато никто не увидит, как он побледнел и как трясутся его губы.

— Да услышат духи почитателей своих, — наставник выступил из сумрака в круг ритуальных костров, взглядом указал Нн'ратту место напротив себя.

Колени тряслись еще сильнее губ, но он упрямо шагнул.

— Да свершится посвящение, да будет шаман в голодный год сыт, — наставник говорил негромко, со значением, и голос его разливался шорохом начинающейся лавины. — Да станет он до конца дней своих вне племени, да поведет его, да направит беспристрастно.

Костры взметнулись к пустым небесам — и погасли, забрав с собой весь свет. Больше никто ничего не видел — и не увидит до самого конца посвящения. Совсем как Нн'ратт хотел.

“Спасибо, духи предков, что принимаете меня”, — подумал он и протянул руки — почти наугад. Но наставник не сплошал и безошибочно вложил в липкие от пота ладони Нн'ратта живое, трепещущее тело.

Что за птицу наставник поймал в силки, понять было сложно. Скорее всего, неосторожный голубь, только очень уж тощий, позарился на припасенные в шаманском поясном мешочке семена.

— Да свершится посвящение, — с нажимом повторил наставник, и Нн'ратт отмер.

Ему предстояло съесть голубя живьем.

Так он докажет силу своего духа и решимость, так принесет жертву предкам, показывая, что готов бороться за жизнь до конца и не посрамит их усилий, приложенных, чтобы он появился на свет.

Все просто на словах — но как на деле?..

Голубь бился в руках, сердито клевал пальцы, но свернуть ему шею было бы нарушением обряда. Пришлось ощипывать так — под сначала недовольный, затем мучительный крик. Выдирать перья по одному Нн'ратту быстро надоело, да и не хотел он растягивать агонию, а потому дергал сразу пучками. Поначалу пытался зажимать голубю клюв, чтобы хоть не слышать отчаянных криков умирающего существа, но одновременно держать и ощипывать не получалось.

Когда перья закончились — хотя бы на тушке и крыльях, — Нн'ратт тяжело сглотнул. С чего начинать? Как?

Крыло никак не хотело ломаться. Нн'ратт выкручивал его, как мог, а лишенный перьев голубь кричал и отчаянно пытался вырваться. Но в конце концов Нн'ратт схватился за сустав, надломил, дернул посильнее — и крыло с противным чавканьем оказалось у него в руке.

На вкус оно было соленое, как любая кровь.

Племя одобрительно молчало. Погашенные духами костры никто не зажигал, но тепло от них Нн’ратт неведомым образом чувствовал, и оно придавало сил.

Второе крыло он не стал ломать, просто откусил, чувствуя, как хрустят на зубах косточки и как голубь отчаянно клюет его в губы. Из обрубка первого крыла капала горячая кровь. Из второго Нн'ратт жадно ее высасывал.

Он очень давно ничего не ел — кроме разве что пресных лепешек, запасенных как раз на случай голода. Мясо, пусть и сырое, пробудило аппетит, заглушив сострадание.

Когда Нн'ратт обгладывал бедрышки, голубь еще жил — уже не кричал, но слабо трепыхался и жидко гадил. Обмыть его было нечем, и пришлось просто обтереть рукой, чтобы есть дальше. К вкусу крови примешался вкус помета.

Погиб голубь, когда Нн'ратт, зубами разорвав дрожащее брюшко, пальцами вытащил теплые внутренности. Доесть после этого оказалось очень легко: сколько там того мяса!

Нн'ратт триумфально выпрямился, держа в руке голову голубя.

Племя молчало — и духи тоже. Вокруг по-прежнему было темно, хотя Нн'ратт ждал, как костры вспыхнут снова — такой же волей духов, что погасила их.

— Наставник? — неуверенно позвал Нн'ратт. Он же все сделал правильно, но что-то явно было не так.

— Не смей больше звать меня так, отродье, — глухо проронил знакомый голос из пустоты перед Нн'раттом. — А вы все запомните — вам это урок. Тот слеп, кто только к своим мыслям прислушивается, совета не спрашивая.

— Наставник?! — в ужасе воскликнул Нн'ратт, роняя птичью голову. — Наставник! Отец! Кто-нибудь! Я… я не вижу! Наставник!!!

Во все стороны удалялись шаги. Люди собирались покидать стойбище.

Оставить Нн'ратта одного.

— Наставник!

— Пища шамана — духовная. Ты мог накормить несчастного голубя, Нн'ратт, — тихо и печально прошептал наставник, и Нн'ратт рванулся на его голос, но напоролся на жар костра и замер, не зная, как выйти из ритуального круга. — Всего лишь накормить.

— Наставник!!!

Но больше Каррог ничего ему не сказал.

...Духи сжалились над самоуверенным мальчишкой. Когда костры погасли, подпуская к нему оголодавших волков, Нн'ратт был уже мертв.

Погиб от голода.


End file.
